


Lego House

by littlechinesedoll



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Young Justice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Children, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage, Timkon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conner watched Tim and his one year old son play. They were beautiful. / Based on Ed Sheeran's Lego House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lego House

Conner looked to the direction of the baby’s room when he heard laughter. He was working on an article he had to submit by the end of the day. It was a Sunday, but a reporter didn’t have any days off. He saved the document and put the laptop on standby, then stood up from his workstation and went to the baby’s room. 

He stood by the door’s threshold, leaning on the door opening. He smiled, watching Tim amuse their one year old son with big blocks of Lego built into a multicolored house. 

Tim was on the floor with Conroy. Tim wanted a name close to Conner’s so they went with Conroy, and Tim usually called the baby ‘Kon,’ which was also his own nickname, and sometimes ‘Buddy.’ 

The baby laughed when Tim blew a raspberry on his little tummy. Tim laughed too and snuggled his adorable son. He saw Conner at the door and set Conroy down on his lap. “Done with your article?” he asked with a smile. 

“No, I,” Conner took off his glasses and put them on the dresser. “Heard Conroy laughing and thought I should watch him play,” he approached them and sat with them. “Hey sport,” Conroy giggled and reached for Conner as soon as he saw him. Conner chuckled and took the baby from Tim and placed him on his lap. 

His article could wait. It wasn’t always that Conroy was in such a good mood. He looked at Tim. Tim worked here at home, doing jobs different kinds of jobs, or whatever he could find on ODesk. He worked at the Daily Planet with his father. He didn’t earn much, and Tim got a lot more from his mini-jobs from the internet, and from the work Tim’s father sent him. Tim had spent most of the money he’d saved up on their apartment, and gave up his office job at WayneTech so he could take care of their son. They were still a little financially unstable, but they were able to make ends meet and all of their needs were tended to. 

Those were some of the reasons why Tim’s father, Bruce Wayne, hated him so much. One other was that Tim was so young. Tim was 22 and he was 26. Maybe getting married at 22 wasn’t in Bruce’s plans for Tim, nor was getting a grandchild when the gray hairs on his head were still countable. But Conner was sure Bruce adored Conroy.

“Maybe he’ll be an engineer or an architect someday,” Tim smiled, holding Conroy’s tiny hand. “He loves Lego,”

“I can see,” Conner smiled at the four walled house Tim and Conroy made. 

“By the way,” Tim took the baby from Conner and stood up. “Go finish your article because Bruce is coming over to see his grandbaby,” 

“GABOO!” Conroy giggled.

Tim laughed. “Yeah, Grandpa Bruce is coming to see you!” 

“What?!” Conner got to his feet and put on his glasses. “Okay. I’ll…I’ll go finish it and take a bath and at least look presentable,” he gave the child a quick kiss on his chubby cheek, and Tim on his lips, and went back to his workstation. “Is he staying for dinner?” he asked from his desk. 

“Yes, and I’m sure he’s starting to like you,” Tim smiled at him and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. He put Conroy in his high chair and put on an apron. “We’re going to make a great dinner for Grandpa, Buddy,” said Tim, putting out the ingredients from the fridge. 

Conner rolled the chair back to watch Tim work in the kitchen while their son watched him intently. He smiled, watching Tim gracefully move from one corner of the kitchen to another, washing pots, chopping vegetables and seasoning meat. They were beautiful. He loved them. Sure life was a little hard, but he was happy they were together. And he was going to make sure they were going to have a house of their own.

**Author's Note:**

> I like the name Conroy. LOL It’s not obvious that I named him after Kevin Conroy.


End file.
